Josh Alpha
"When my mother was about to lose herself to her cursed force, she told me one thing. Go to Ramros. You know why I ignored her? Because I didn't want to be treated above everybody else. My father was part of the military of Ramros, so they would already hold me with high respect. It's natural for somebody or high regard and honor's son or daughter to have as much. I ran to Sevan instead hoping to be a normal reaper. If I knew this would happen, I would've gone to Ramros. I don't want to be the known but I can't not help!" ~To team JECZ in Guardians' Peril/Agony Chapter ? "You all think of me as some sort of God among men. I wouldn't blame you honestly. But I'm not a God, let alone something more than a Reaper. Any way you look at it, I'm a reaper that is just better than everybody and that's the fate I don't want to accept. With that, I have to be a protector of everybody and that's just not my cup of tea. I just want to live without people ambushing me for autographs or relying on me to solve everybody's problems. I just want to be not normal, but unimportant." To Luke in Guardians' Peril: Chapter ? Story A reaper from another world. His story began in a reaper town named Banta where he lived with his two parents. He began his life as a reaper under his mother who was also one. His father was mostly away doing his job as a soldier in the divisions. One day, his mother lashed out with a special form of force, or Cursed Force, that she had been trying to keep in check. She immediately went home and commanded her son to book Banta. Josh started by arguing against it but reluctantly left as soon as she attack and hit him in the back. A little of the Cursed Force came into contact with his own Force and mixed with it, which would eventually awaken and give him the burden his mother carried. He went from the small reaper town to the divisions, four giant cities with walls that kept all the people and reapers inside to keep away from shadows, or dark creatures. He went to the closest division which was Sevan and immediately tried to make a living by joining the reaper academy of Sevan. One he passed the exams to get in, he was matched with three other reapers in a team. The three were Erin Semar, Carol Vega, and Zach Nelm who became his team for the entirety of his years at Sevan and the ones Josh had to lead. They were the three that changed Josh almost completely and watched him as he rose through the ranks. Josh also changed them wespecially Erin when her life as A criminal was opened up to them. This made her warm up to Josh and they eventually became lovers. He was natural gifted as a wielder of multiple Scythes and fire and after a few events, was recognized and held to a higher degree than most other people. This didn't sit right with Josh and when the option of separating from his team to be put at a high rank came about, he declined immediately. While that choice left, others came the more and more he went on gaining popularity. The popularity got to him in a different way. He was constantly avoiding it even though it came from everywhere. Personality He's a varied guy. Usually, he'll be trying to make sense of something or trying to work out something. When not doing that he's probably making references or just trying to be all around friendly. When talking or being associated about his fame in Arkarium, he changes a ton and goes on about not wanting the fame and people ambushing him. When under Cursed Force depending on his level of control of it, he is either almost normal or completely primal. Appearance He is a man of ninteen years with brown eyes, black hair with a red vest, black shirt and blue jeans, with shoes matching his shirt. When his force is visible, it's white to slightly orange. When he is under Cursed Force, his eyes turn dark purple and his force turns dark purple, appearing like an aura. Weapons and Abilities He wields the three Scythes given to him or made by him. He grabs them with his flames and levitates them around him. To attack with them, he usually grabs them or uses them while in the air. He also uses his control of fire to attack with it but usually sticks to his scythes and the Red Cypher. He holds the Cypher with one hand but keeps his other hand free and keeps his scythes floating next to him. He uses the Cypher usually with the light blade out and rarely unactivates it during battle. As a Unit }|UnitProp|Unit3}}|prop= } |id = 10011 |idalt = 10011 |no = 00000 |element =Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost =45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 15 |gender = M |description = … |summon = … |fusion = … |evolution = … |hp_base = 1001 |atk_base = 1000 |def_base = 1000 |rec_base = 1000 |hp_lord = 6900 |atk_lord = 3500 |def_lord = 2100 |rec_lord = 1800 |hp_anima = 1000 |rec_anima = 1000 |atk_breaker = 1000 |def_breaker = 1000 |def_guardian = 1000 |rec_guardian = 1000 |def_oracle = 1000 |rec_oracle = 1000 |hp_bonus = 800 |atk_bonus = 1000 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 100 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ls = Flame Reaper's Destruction |lsdescription = 30% Boost to HP, massively boosts spark damage, and massively boosts crit damage. |lsnote = 100% boost to spark damage, 175% boost to critical damage. |bb = Flaming Meteor Burst: |bbtype = Offense |bbdescription = 20 Massive Fire attack of all enemies, Extra 10 Massive Fire attack on single enemy, and boosts Crit damage, and Crit Rate. |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = 10 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 40 |bbmultiplier2 = 450 |bbnote = 50% boost to critical damage, 60% boost to crit rate. |sbb = Cypher Art: Force Break |sbbtype = Offense |sbbdescription = 30 Massive Fire attack on all enemies, boost Spark damage, BB damage, and adds chance to absorb HP when attacking. |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 60 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |sbbnote = 90% boost to spark damage, 300% boost to BB damage, 30% chance to absorb 10% of damage dealt. |ubb = Cursed Soul Break |ubbtype = Offense |ubbdescription = 10 Massive Fire attack on all enemies(2000%), Extra 5 Cataclymic Fire and Dark attack on single enemy(4000%), boost BB damage, Atk and Boost Atk based on Defense. |ubbhits = 10 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 4000 |ubbnote = 600% boost to BB damage, 300% boost to Atk, 80% attack based on defense buff. |es = Cursed Force |esitem =Red Cypher |esdescription = 15% Boost to all stats, and boost crit damage, spark damage, and Attack Defense and Recovery for the rest of the battle when HP falls under 20%, when Red Cypher is equipped. Additionally mitigates the Red Cypher's DoT effect. |esnote = 75% crit damage increase, 100% spark damage boost, 50% self stat increase, 90% DoT mitigation. All self buffs activate when under 20% HP. |howtoget = N/A |notes = }} Category:CustomUnits Category:CustomCharacters Category:Reapers Category:Cypher Wielder Category:7* Unit